Confes (Who Knows What Will Happen Whit Us)
by byun14
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka kalau pertemua mereka yang samasekali tak berkesan itu membawa mereka manjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Chen tak pernah menyangka kalau gadis yang dilihatnya saat itu akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Namun, satu hal yang selalu dia ingat gadis itu mempunyi senyuman menawan. ChenBaek/GS/Don't Like Don't Read/ Prekuel dari "Propose" & "Best Luck"/ Happy Reading


Confes (Who Knows What Happen Tomorrow With Us)

Pair : ChenBaek (Kim Jongdae/Chen & Byun Baekhyun) and another characters

Genderswich (GS) untuk keperluan cerita dan bagi tang tak suka jangan membaca.

Cerita ini hanya datang pada khayalan liar saya jadi tolong hargai. Dan semua pemeran di dalam cerita hanya dipinjam saja namanya dan mereka mempunyai kehidupan nyata mereka sendiri.

Ini dipersembahan untuk para pembaca yang meminta prekuel dan maaf kalau tak sesuai ekspektasi.

Kang Hyehoon

Present

Happy Reading

_Siapa yang menyangka kalau pertemua mereka yang samasekali tak berkesan itu membawa mereka manjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan Chen tak pernah menyangka kalau gadis yang dilihatnya saat itu akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Namun, satu hal yang selalu dia ingat gadis itu mempunyi senyuman menawan._

Kim Jongdae a.k.a Chen salah satu siswa Seoul Senior High School kini terlihat sedang berjalan santai di koridor kelas menuju perpustakaan. Dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang cukup terkenal di kalangan siswa lain. Dia sekarang duduk di tingkat dua dan menempati kelas unggulan. Sikapnya yang ramah membuat banyak orang senang untuk berteman dengannya. Namun, dia terkadang lebih suka untuk menyediri dan menikmati ketenangan di perpustakaan seperti sekarang.

Chen sedang melihat-lihat buku apa yang akan di bacanya kaliini, karena buku yang sebelumnya sudah dia selesaikan. Dia berjalan melewati beberapa rak buku sampai tanpa sengaja seorang menariknya menuju ujung rak. Dia teridiam saat melihat gadis di depannya ini meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya isyarat untuk tak berisik. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu gadis itu melepaskan genggaman dilengannya dan tersenyum sambil menggumam terima kasih. Chen menatap punggung gadis yang mulai menghilang di balik rak sambil menggeleng.

Chen melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya sampai pandangannya menangkap siluet orang yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menatap pada seorang gadis yang tengah merapatkan diri di sebuah pohon di taman sekolah. Dia terus menatap apa yang akan dilakukan gadis manis itu sambal tersenyum. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat tahu kalau gadis itu tengan mengerjai temannya.

Chen tahu mengikuti orang tanpa sepengetahuannya itu adalah hal yang kurang sopan. Namun, melihat gadis yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan tadi terlihat pulang sendirian membuatnya tak tega. Dia terus melangkah mengikuti gadis itu sampai matanya menangkap adegan yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya sedikit berbeda. Dia melangkah menjauh saat melihat gadis itu merajuk pada seorang namja tampan dengan wajah terlihat seperti blesteran.

Chen tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak berdua dengan gadis yang lama tak dilihatnya ini di ruang music. Dia yang sedang merasa bosan memutuskan menuju ruang music dan menemukan gadis itu sedang bermain piano sendirian di saat semua murid memilih untuk segera pulang. Chen terdiam di tempatnya saat gadis itu menoleh sambil tersenyum padanya. Gadis itu memutar tubuhnya dan mempersilakan Chen untuk ikut bergabung.

"Kau Kim Jongdae dari kelas unggulan bukan?" Tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Wu Baekhyun ini setelah Chen membaca name tagnya

"kau benar, dari mana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Chen mengerutkan keningnya

"apa kau tak tahu bahwa mungkin seluruh murid di sini mengetahui siapa dirimu" ujar Baekhyun lalu membalikkan badan dan mulai menekan tuts piano secara acak

"aku tak merasa seterkenal itu" gumam Chen

"aku juga seperti itu, tapi kebanyakan gadis membicarakanmu terlalu sering" balas Baekhyun lalu kembal berbalik menghadap Chen sambil tersenyum "aku Wu Baekhyun" lanjut Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan Chen menyambut sambil tersenyum

"mereka benar kau memang tampan saat tersenyum" komentar Baekhyun sambil terkekeh mengingat bagaimana teman sekelasnya yang heboh hanya karena seorang Kim Jongdae membalas senyuman atau sapaan mereka. Namun, Baekhyun kira itu hal wajar karena Chen merupakan putra dari seorang pengusaha hebat Kim Jongwoon, tapi dia begitu ramah dan peduli dengan sesama. Setidaknya itu yang dia ketahui dari teman-temannya.

"mereka?" Tanya Chen cukup penasaran dengan pertaktaan Baekhyun

"kau benar-benar merendah, pantas saja mereka menyukaimu. Kau kaya, tampan, pandai, baik hati dan ramah, aku kira mereka akan iri jika tahu aku bisa sedekat ini denganmu" celoteh Baekhyun membuat kerutan di dahi Chen semakin banyak

"kau benar-benar suka bicara ya?" Tanya Chen kemudian membuat Baekhyun langsung memasang wajah datar

"apa kau tak pernah sadar kalau hampir semua gadis di Seoul Senior High School begitu kagum padamu?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap heran pada Chen yang hanya menghela napasnya dan mendudukkan diri menghadap Baekhyun setelah menarik sebuah kursi

"aku tak pernah menganggap semua itu sebagai hal yang istimewa, hanya saja aku kira mereka terlalu berlebihan padahal aku juga manusia biasa seperti mereka" jawab Chen dan Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya "kenapa kau belum pulang?" Tanya Chen kemudian dan Baekhyun hanya menghela napas berat membuat namja di hadapannya ini mengerutkan keningnya

"oppaku masih belum pulang dari kencan jadi aku harus menunggunya" jawab Baekhyun sambil mendengus

"orang tuamu? Sopir? Teman?" Tanya Chen lagi

"appa dan eomma sedang ada diluar kota, Keluargaku memang kurang suka memakai jasa sopir, Kyungsoo beda sekolah denganku dan jam pulangnya lebih cepat dariku dan Suho uuni juga sudah pulang bersama kekasihnya" jawab Baekhyun

"mau pulang bersama?" tawar Chen tiba-tiba

"kau serius?"

Baekhyun memandang jalanan kota Seoul di sore hari yang mendung dengan hikmat. Dia bahkan menghiraukan Chen yang ada di bagian kemudinya yang sesekali melirik pada dirinnya. Mobil Chen berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan mewah yaitu kediaman keluarga Wu. Dia tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun merupakan anak seorang yang bisa dikatakan konglomerat. Chen membuka pintu mobilnya dan ikut turun membuat Baekhyun langsung menatap bingung padanya,

"kau putri seorang bangsawan?" tanya Chen setelah mengamati bangunan rumah Baekhyun

"bukan appaku hanya seorang ceo dari perusahannya dan dia sedang di luar kota bersama eomma untuk mengurus anak perusahaannya yang bermasalah" jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya

"dasar" dengusan keluar dari bibir Chen mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Baekhyun dengan wajah polos

"baiklah ini sudah cukup larut kau mau mampir atau langsung pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun

"aku harus pulang karena aku tak boleh pulang didahului appaku" jawab Chen dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Baekhyun. Chen menatap punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan memasuki gerbang rumahnya sampai "Baekhyun" panggil Chen membuat Baekhyun langsung berbalik dan menatap bingung namja yang berjalan ke arahnya itu. Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya sebagai isyarat tanda bertanya

"teman?" Tanya Chen seraya mengulurkan tangannya sambil menunjukkan senyumnya

"baiklah teman" balas Baekhyun menjabat tangan Chen sambil tersenyum manis membuat namja di hadapannya ini terpaku sejenak "baiklah aku masuk dulu dan hati-hati di jalan" ucap Baekhyun segera berlari meninggalkan Chen yang tersenyum melihat punggung kecilnya yang semakin menjauh.

Baekhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya membuat beberapa pelayan di rumahnya menatap bingung. Ini hal kurang biasa karena Baekhyun selalu mengucapkan salam dan menyapa mereka saat pulang. Namun, kali ini dia langsung berlaru menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun berbaring di ranjangnya dan menutup mukanya dengan bantal. Dia tak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berpacu setelah melihat senyuman Chen tadi.

"kau kenapa Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menghentikan aksinya memukulkan bantal ke wajahnya saat mendengar suara berat menyapa pendengarannya. Dia bangkit dan duduk menghadap pintu yang menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan wajah sedikit teelihat blesteran menatapnya bingung.

"sejak kapan oppa pulang?" Tanya Baekhyun menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kris utuknya membuat namja tampan itu mendengus seraya mendudukkan diri di ranjang sang adik.

"baru saja dan oppa langsung kemari untuk memastikan kau pulang dengan selamat" jawab Kris membuat dahi Baekhyun berkerut

"baiklah bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak buruk, siapa yang mengantarmu pulang? Kyungsoo?" jawab dan tanya Kris membuat Baekhyun mendecak dan menggeleng

"lalu siapa? Aku tak pernah melihat kau diantar pulang teman satu sekolahmu kecuali Suho, dia laki-laki atau perempuan?" tanya Kris lagi merasa aneh karena Baekhyun pernah bilang kalau di sedikit kurang suka dengan sikap teman-temannya yang terlalu membedakan kasta di sekolahnya

"dia laki-laki" jawab Baekhyun membuat Kris langsung bangun dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri dan membolak-balikkan tubuh adiknya "oppa" seru Baekhyun melihat tingkah Kris yang menurutnya aneh dan berlebihan

"kau tak diapa-apakan olehnya kan?" tanya Kris membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah kakanya ini kalau sudah kumat overprotectivnya. Baekhyun kembali duduk di ranjangnya lalu menepuk tempat di sebelahnya agar Kris mau duduk.

"dia baik kok, dan dia tak melakukan hal aneh-aneh padaku" ujar Baekhyun menaerawang jauh membayangkan wajah Chen yang sedang tersenyum padanya

"bagaimana kau tahu dia baik"

"ya, kenapa oppa berkata seperti itu Chen bukan namja jahat" protes Baekhyun mendapat reaksi seperti itu dari Kris

"jadi dia bernama Chen" gumam Kris

"ya ya oppa mau apa? kalau oppa melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh aku akan marah padamu dan tak mau bicara padamu selamanya" ancam Baekhyun yang dibalas senyuman tipis dari Kris

"aku hanya ingin memastikan dia lelaki seperti apa, karena aku menyangi adikku yang manis ini" balas Kris mengusak rambut dark brown Baekhyun

"aku bukan anak kecil oppa" kesal Baekhyun sambil menjauhkan tangan Kris dari kepalanya

"aku tahu, cepat mandi kau bau"

"ya!"

Chen memarkir mobilnya dan segera memasuki rumahnya sebelum sang appa sampai. Dia menyapa sang eomma yang sedang ada di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam kemudian menuju kamarnya. Dia meletakkan tasnya dan menyambar handuk untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai Chen mendudukkan diri di ranjang lalu merebahkan diri menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia tersenyum mengingat senyum Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu manis.

Chen tak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sejak hubungannya dengan gadis bernama Minseok temannya di junior high school berakhir karena gadis itu harus ikut orang tuanya pindah. Chen memejamkan matanya berusaha membayangkan kembali bagaimana Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya.

"kenapa aku baru tahu kalau aku mempunyai teman sekolah sepertimu" gumam Chen melipat tangannya di bawah kepalanya sebagai bantal

"apa yang membuatmu melamun dan tak menyahuti panggilan eomma eoh?" Chen segera menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara merdu sang eomma yang sedang berkacak pinggang di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"maaf, bukan sesuatu yang begitu penting kok" balas Chen segera menghampiri eommanya dan mengajaknya turun ke bawah karena dia tahu kalau appanya sudah pulang.

Chen mendudukkan diri di hadapan eommanya dan appanya duduk di antara keduanya. Keluarga kecil itu mulai makan dengan tenang. Hingga saat acara makan sudah selesai Chen menatap appanya bingung karena berdeham keras. Chen mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena appanya tak kunjung membuka suaranya.

"appa mau kau ikut rapat pada minggu depan" ucap Jongwoon membuat Chen menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas menenangkan emosinya

"baiklah aku akan ikut, tapi aku tak mau meninggalkan sekolah"

"baik, appa akan mengatur rapat setelah kau selesai sekolah" balas Jongwoon tersenyum senang karena biasanya Chen akan mengelak kalau di ajak masuk dunia bisnis

"baiklah kalau begitu sikat gigimu lalu segera belajar" ucap Ryeowook mengusak rambut Chen sayang

"ok, aku ke atas dulu" ucap Chen setelah mengecup pipi sang eomma dan meninggalkan ruang makan

Chen mendudukkan diri idi meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolahnya. Sebenarnya Chen dulu hendak langsung dimasukkan ke sekolah khusus bisnis oleh appanya. Tapi dia menolak dengan alasan ingin mengerti kehidupan anak sekolahan secara normal. Jadilah sekarang dia sekolah di sekolah umum. Chen memang juga mempunyai kemampuan di bidang bisnis hanya saja dia masih belum ingin terjun secara langsung. Dia ingin menikmati masa remajanya dengan normal dan bekerja saat sudah waktunya nanti. Dan dia beruntung kedua orang tuanya mau memahami hal itu.

Chen menutup buku tugasnya lalu menopang dagunya. Dia tersenyum saat membayangkan lagi wajah Baekhyun. Setelah selesai dengan imajinasinya Chen beranjak dan menatap keluar jendela kamarnya untuk melihat langit malam. Chen bersendekap dan menyandar pada jendelanya lalu tersenyum.

"aku pasti bisa menemukan yang lebih baik bukan Minseok" gumamnya lalu segera menutup jendelanya dan merebahkan diri di ranjang.

Chen melangkah penuh semangat menuju kelasnya. Dia bersenandung dan membalas senyum dan sapaan setiap orang yang di temuinya sampai sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun yang berjalan sambil menarik tangan temannya menuju padanya.

"ada apa?" tanya Chen saat Baekhyun dan Suho ada di hadapannya

"tak apa hanya ingin menyapamu saja" jawab Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya sedang Chen menganggukkan kepalanya membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Suho yang malah memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chen kami pergi dulu" pamit Suho dan Chen hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan

"eoh, unni mengenal Chen?" tanya Baekhyun saat Suho malah menariknya menjauh meninggalkan Chen yang berbelok menuju kelasnya

Baekhyun menekuk mukanya dan mendiamkaan Suho selama pelajaran berlangsung karena tak mau bercerita tentang Chen. Apalagi Baekhyun tak tahu kalau ternyata Suho mengenal Chen. Suho yang melihat aksi Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tak mengerti bagaimana adik dari seorang namja dingin seperti Kris bisa berbanding 180 derajad. Suho menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi membuat gadis yang ditariknya mendengus.

Suho membuka pintu ruang music lalu menutupnya. Dia berbalik dan menghadap pada Baekhyun yang masih saja menekuk mukanya. Dia tertawa membuat Baekhyun malah merengut tak suka dan bersendekap.

"kau selalu bilang Chen bukan orang special di sekolah" ujar Suho duduk di kursi piano

"memang" balas Baekhyun sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"lalu kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu tentang dia?" tanya Suho tersenyum samar

"entah, dia baik dan menyenangkan" jawab Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya kurang yakin dengan jawabannya

"dasar, aku heran bagaimana kedua orang tuamu bisa mempunyai dua orang anak dengan karakter berbeda 180 derajad" ujar Suho menggelengkan kepalanya

"maksud unni?" tanya Baekhyun merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Suho

"kau dan Kris oppa benar-benar berbeda" terang Suho

"ya ya ya aku tau kau mantan kekasihnya" cemberut Baekhyun saat tahu maksud perkataany Suho

"ya!" seru Suho saat Baekhyun menyinggung tentang stataus hubungannya dengan Kris

"tapi unni bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Chen?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian

"dia putra rekan bisnis appaku" jawab Suho lalu menarik Baekhyun duduk di depan piano. Mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat di ruang music dengan Suho menceritakan apa saja yang diketahuinya tentang Chen. Sedang Baekhyun menjadi pendengar yang baik sambil memainkan piano di hadapannya.

Hari-hari berlalu cukup cepat dan hubungan Baekhyun juga Chen menjadi semakin dekat. Bahkan saking dekatnya banyak gossip beredar kalau Baekhyun dan Chen sedang berkencan. Namun, kedua manusia itu sama-sama mengelak karena mereka memang sedang tak menjalin hubungan apapun selain teman dekat atau mungkin sahabat.

Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chen yang sudah seperti sepasang merpati membuat kebanyakan para siswa dan siswi yang ingin mendekati keduanya menjadi mundur. Kedua manusia itu terlihat serasai entah saat mereka sedang bercandan dan tertawa bersama atau bahkan saat bertengkar sekalipun. Tak jarang juga keduanya terlibat dalam adu argument lalu saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Namun, esok hari keduanya akan kembali seperti biasa lagi.

Chen dan Baekhyun tak bisa sering bertemu dan pergi jalan-jalan di akhir pekan sejak keduanya sudah menginjak di tingkat akhir. Keduanya mulai sibuk untuk menyiapkan ujuan kelulusan mereka dan juga ujian masuk universitas. Namun, baik Chen dan Baekhyun masih menjaga komunikasi mereka. Terkadang saat keduanya sedang saling rindu untuk bermain mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan kota dan belajar bersama lalu pulangnya akan pergi jalan-jalan.

Hari kelulusan mereka berdua telah tiba. Baekhyun dan Chen juga sukses menjalani tes masuk universitas dengan jurusan yang mereka pilih dan keduanya masuk di universitas yang sama. Baekhyun memilih jurusan modern music bersama dengan sahabatnya Kyungsoo. Sedang Chen mengambil jurusn manajemen bisnis sesuai keinginan orang tuanya.

Kedekatan Chen dan Baekhyun makin tak terbendung meski sekarang keduanya makin jarang bertemu karena jadwal kuliah mereka yang padat. Namun, hal itu malah membuat Chen merasa begitu merindukan sosok Baekhyun dalam kesehariannya. Bahkan masih hangat di ingatannya tentang bagaimana dia maraah pada Baekhyun karena melihat gadis itu pergi dengan teman seangkatannya yang bernama Jung Daehyun.

Chen terdiam di kamar apartemennya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya menerawang. Dia kemudian bangun dan memeluk bantalnya menatap beberapa fotonya bersama Baekhyun yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya. Dia beranjak dan meraih salah satu foto yang menampakkan dirinya sedang memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang dan mereka tertawa bersama.

"apa benar kata Kyungsoo kalau aku harus menyatakan perasaanku?" monolog Chen menatap fotonya bersama Baekhyun sambil menghela napas. Kemudian Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada foto gadis dengan pipi tembam terlihat menggemaskan.

"baiklah mungkin ini adalah saatnya aku bisa melepaskan kepergianmu. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di lain hari dalam kesepatan lebih baik" ucap Chen lalu menyimpan foto Minseok di sebuah kotak dalam lacinya.

Hari ini Chen berangkat dengan tampan kurang bersemangat. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit berbeda atau mungkin bisa dikatakan dia sedang gugup. Chen memasuki kelasanya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah temannya Park Chanyeol. Chen menelungkupkan kepalanya membuat temannya itu menatap aneh.

"kau ada masalah lagi dengan si Wu itu?" tanya Chanyeol terlalu hapal dengan tingkah temannya ini karena hanya dua hal yang membuat moodnya berubah. Satu karena Wu Baekhyun dan kedua karena urusan dengan perusahaan.

"apa menurutmu akan lebih baik aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?" tanya Chen tanpa menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanyaa

"aku kira itu akan lebih baik. Selain kau tak akan uring-uringan kaalau dia delat dengan namja lain hatimu juga akan lebih lega setelah mengetahui apa yang dirasakannya padamu" jawab Chanyeol berusaha bijak menghadapi hubungan temannya ini

"apa memang lebih baik seperti itu ya" tanya Chen lagu makin menenggelamkan kepalanya

"aish kalau kau memang menyukainya kau harus mengatakannya. Kau mau si Jung itu mendahuluimu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana beraninya dia bukan" jengkel Chanyeol yang akhirnya memilih untuk memanasi temannya itu dengan menyangkut pautkan Jung Daehyun teman sekelas Baekhyun. Namun, sepertinya hal itu cukup berimbas pada namja tampan satu ini.

"Jung itu tak boleh mendahuluiku" desis Chen yang langsung pergi keluar kelas padahal kelasnya akan segera dimulai

Chen memasuki kelas Baekhyun tanpa permisi dan dengan seenaknya menarik Baekhyu yang sedang mengobrol bersama Kyungsoo dan teman-temanya. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan serangan mendadak dari temannya ini hanya mendesah pasrah dan mengikutinya. Dia tahu mood Chen sedang tak baik dengan melihat ekspresi datarnya. Baekhyun menatap Chen datar setelah namja ini membawanya ke tempat parker.

"kau mau membolos?" tanya Baekhyun dan Chen hanya diam dan menyuruhanya masuk

Baekhyun tak berani membuka suaranya karena merasakan aura yang berbeda dari biasanya saat bersama Chen. Dia sesekali melirik Chen yang fokus dengan kemudinya. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan temannya ini karena dia benar-benar menjadi irit bicara. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat mobil Chen memelan dan kemudian berhenti. Kening Baekhyun berkerut saat Chen membawanya ke sebuah padang alang-alang.

"ayo turun"

"apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Baekhyun mengikuti Chen yang menarik tangannya

"aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu"

"kalau hanya ingin bicara kenapa harus sampai membolos"

"sudah jangan cerewet" balas Chen membuat Baekhyun mencibir di belakangnya tanpa suara. Namun, kehgiatan Bakehyun utuk mencibir Chen terhenti saat dia melihat padang bunga yang cukup luas di hadapannya. Dia menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya yang lai saking kagumnya. Dia menatpa Chen tak percaya yang hanya dibalas senyuman.

"apa kau suka?"

"kau bercanda tentu saja aku suka ini sangat indah" balas Baekhyun "hey kenapa kau baru mengajakku kemari?" tanya Baekhyun memicingkan matanya sambil menunjuk Chen yang hanya mengelus tengkuknya

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" ucap Chen menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun

"baiklah apa itu?"

"apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"bole— tunggu apa katamu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Chen karena namja di hadapannya ini mengatakannya cukup cepat

"maaf kalau aku harus menrusak hubungan pertemanan kita Baekhyun. Tapi, akyu tak bisa terus membohongi perasaanku. Setelah sekian lama berteman denganmu dan terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama membuat aku terbisa akan dirimu. Aku tak bisa memungkiri dan menjadi munafik dengan menolak cinta yang datang padaku. Aku selalu merasa sebal atau bahkan mungkin sampai marah saat melihat kau bersama namja lain. Aku lelah memendam hal itu. Jadi apapun jawabanmu setelah ini aku berharap kita bisa tetap menjadi teman. Mau kah kau menjadi kekas—"

"bagaimana dengan Minseok?" tanya sela Baekhyun kalimat Chen

"dia sudah pergi dan mungkin juga sudah bahagia dengan orang lain" jawab Chen menerawang sedikit kurang yakin

"lalu bagaimana jika dia kembali?" tanya Baekhyun lagi saat menyadari keraguan Chen

"kalau kau sudah menjadi kekasihku aku akan tetap bersamamu, tapi kalau kau menolak mungkin aku akan merajut kisah lamaku bersamanya" jawab Chen menatap tepat pada manic Baekhyun membuat gadis itu menahan senyumnya

"boleh aku memikirkannya dulu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi membuat Chen langsung memejamkanmatanya dan menundukkan kepalanya

"baiklah kau butuh waktu berapa lama?" tanya Chen mengangkat kepalanya, tapi Baekhyun malah menampakkan wajah berpikir dengan mengetukkan telunjukknya di dagu "kau butuh berapa lama? Satu hari? Dua? Atau satu minggu?" tanya Chen lagi sambil mendengus karena Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama. Chen memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam emosi dan gejolak di dadanya. Melihat Baekhyun yang seperti sekarang membuat nyalinya terkikis sedikit demi sedikit. Ah mungkin pergi keluar negeri nanti adalah salah satu solusdi terbaik baginya.

"Baek—"

"baiklah aku mau" ucap Baekhyun menyela Chen yang hendak memanggilnya dan kini malah dia menatap tak percaya Baekhyun yang tersenyum manis

"apa katamu?" tanya Chen merasa sedikit tak yakin dengan yang didengarnya

"kukira menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman denganmu bukanlah hal yang buruk" terang Baekhyun sambil tersenyum

"kau serius?" tanya Chen

"sepertinya terlalu sering denganmu membuatku juga terbiasa akan kehadiranmu" ujar Baekhyun membuat senyum Chen terkembang dengan cerah

"ah akhirnya terima kasih Baek" ucap Chen lalu mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun

"ya! Kenapa kau menciumku eoh!" seru Baekhyun setelah mendapatkan serangan dadakan dari Chen

"hey kau kan sudah bilang mau menjadi kekasihku" balas Chen menanggapi protes dari Baekhyun. Chen tahu Baekhyun sedang malu sekarang terlihat dari kedua pipinya yang merona

"tapi kenapa harus secepat itu? Ah ciuman pertamaku" balas Baekhyun cemberut dan bersendeka membuat Chen terkekeh dan Baekhyun langsung membalikkan badan memunggunginya

"aku senang bisa menjadi yang pertama untukmu Baek" ujar Chen memeluk Bakehyun dari belakang

"yah tapi aku bukan yang pertama untukmu" balas Baekhyun dengan nada sendu

"hey tadi itu juga ciuman pertamaku sayang" terang Chen membalik tubuh Baekhyun untuk menatap wajah kekasihnya ini

"kau serius? Lalu Minseok?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah tak percaya

"dia memang gadis pertama yang membuat aku merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta, tapi kau adalah yang pertama bagiku" jelas Chen membuat senyum Baekhyun terkembang

"maaf dan terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun seraya memeluk Chen

"aku juga" balas Chen lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba Baekhyun lepaskan pelukkan dan menarik tangan Chen. Dia menepuk keningnya dan mendesah berat membuat Chen menatapnya bingung.

"apa ada masalah?" tanya Chen khawatir

"ya! Gara-gara pernyataan cinta bodohmu aku jadi melewatkan tesku Kim Jongdae pabbo" jawab Baekhyun dengan ketus dan Chen malah tertawa lalu menarik Baekhyun dalam dekapannya.

"oh ayolah ini adalah momen yang berharga jadi jangan marah-marah. Kau kan bisa ikut tes susulan nanti. Sedangkan aku, kalau aku melewatkan pernyataan cintaku ini nanti kau diambil orang sayang" ujar Chen berbisik di telinga Baekhyun membuat gadis dalam dekapannya itu memukul lengannya

"pabbo" balas Baekhyun semakin menyamankan diri dalam dakapan Chen yang tersenyum.

Terima kasih bagi para pembaca dan special untuk para reviewers yang meninggalkan jejaknya di dua cerita ChenBaek sebelumnya. Ini aku buatkan prekuel hubungan mereka dan maaf kalau jelek. Maaf kalau reviewnya tak dibalas.

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

Kritik dan saran diterima

Lovely peace Kang Hyehoon


End file.
